A personal luggage identification system consisting of luggage recognition devices with distinctive patterns integrated therein and methods for use.
Domestic and international travel continues to increase annually. Each year billions of dollars are spent by passenger carriers to sort, track and process passengers"" bags. Yet, this is only part of the battle. Once the luggage arrives safely at its intended destinationxe2x80x94be it an airport, bus station, train depot, or cruise ship terminalxe2x80x94the passenger must be able to quickly identify his or her own luggage from the myriad look-alike suitcases and trunks which are being simultaneously processed.
In the midst of the confusion experienced by frantic and exhausted passengers all seeking to collect their possessions promptly and to leave the luggage depot, mistakes happen. Misidentified parcels are often innocently taken away before its rightful owner realizes what has happened. Furthermore, crowded airports, bus stations, and train depots are ideal places for less scrupulous individuals to misappropriate fatigued travelers"" luggage.
The luggage industry has been successful in refining their products to resist damage, protect travelers"" possessions, meet carriers"" guidelines as to shape and size, and to standardize the manufacturing processes. Consumers seek a durable product that resists the unavoidably rough handling experienced during travel, and one that does not show the marks and dirt inevitably associated with cargo holds, transport devices and the hands of luggage personnel. Consequently, most luggage, regardless of the manufacturer, are remarkably similar in shape, size and color, and are often only differentiated by subtle logos and design features not easily recognized at a distance, or even in close proximity.
In many cases, luggage may only be identified by a small textual I.D. tag attached by an elastic, plastic or leather strap. These tags are difficult to read quickly and can easily be lost during handling. This is especially true as more and more carriers begin using sophisticated optical scanning systems that require the luggage to be rotated about its axis thus exposing it to moving parts repetitively. Such automated sorting systems are particularly prone to literally tearing traditional identification tags from luggage.
One method for identifying luggage that does not rely on traditional tags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,959. In the ""959 patent, adhesive labels are affixed to the wheel assembly of luggage so equipped. This provides a method for placing an identifying marker on an area of the luggage not likely to be damaged in use. However, it is of limited usefulness in identifing luggage in busy airports, bus stations, or train depots. When an identification label is restricted to the wheel, it requires that the luggage be in a specific position to present the adhesive label to the owner before it can be identified. Thus, if the luggage""s wheel assembly is buried beneath other items (which is often the case due to the fact that the wheeled end is more heavily weighted and easily entangled with other articles) the identification labels are not visible. Furthermore, if the luggage is either intentionally or otherwise misappropriated, the identification label of the ""959 patent is well below the line of sight requiring an observer to stare down at or near the floor to identify the missing luggage.
Another disadvantage of the identification system disclosed in the ""959 patent is that it limited utility. Wheeled luggage still makes up only a minority of luggage used. Furthermore, the ""959 patent requires that the wheels be relatively large and exposed on the luggage""s exterior. Moreover, a growing majority of luggage manufacturers have integrated the wheel assembly into the luggage""s chassis thus making it impossible to affix a label to the wheel.
Other luggage identification systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,343, 4,180,284 and 4,634,849 are intended for use by air carriers rather than luggage owners and rely on a plain black and white identifying label which requires close scrutiny by the luggage owner. These, identification systems assist luggage handlers in identifying, tracking, and routing passenger luggage using both manual and automated systems, but does not ease the burden on the weary traveler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,695 discloses a method of coding children gifts using a set of stickers all with identical patterns. The child then uses a clue card bearing the same patterns to identify their property. While this identification system may be useful with children""s games and gift exchanges, it fails as a luggage identification system because there is nothing in the ""695 patent that discloses or suggests its utility for identifying luggage in the high intensity environment of a luggage depot.
Therefore, there exists a need to identify luggage from similar pieces encountered when traveling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a adaptable luggage identification system that addresses these needs.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a luggage identification system that will deter theft and prevent accidental misappropriation by making individual luggage pieces easily distinguishable from all others and readily recognized in crowded environments.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a luggage identification system that can be used on all types of luggage in all environments.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide methods for systematically identifying luggage that permits groups of people to distinguish their luggage from that of all other travelers"" luggage and simultaneously identify each group member""s individual luggage and/or contents therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a luggage identification system that assists visually impaired persons in locating and tracking luggage or other objects to which the identification system of the present invention are affixed.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a luggage identification system and methods for its use. The luggage identification system consists of a series of highly visible, labels, stickers, tape rolls and folders each having at least one distinctive pattern integrated therein comprising luggage recognition devices; the distinctive patterns can include color options. These luggage recognition devices assist the traveler in identifying his luggage, or other article to which it is affixed. These distinctive luggage recognition devices can be used separately, or in any combination, which allows the user to create a distinctive identification system to better differentiate her luggage from others. The luggage owner may also use additional luggage recognition devices to specifically identify the contents of each piece of luggage. When used in this manner the luggage identification system of the present invention permits the user to determine the content of each piece without opening it.
Thus the system of the present invention does not require the user to read a label, nor does it demand close scrutiny. Consequently, the user can quickly, and precisely identify his luggage and track it in crowded and busy environments. Moreover, the highly visible labels, stickers, tape rolls and folders of the present invention are particularly valuable to people who are visually impaired. The highly visible unique identification systems of the present invention can be readily seen and identified over great distances in addition to providing easily identified markers at close range under poor visibility circumstances.
One or more luggage recognition devices of the present invention can be affixed either temporarily or permanently to any luggage type.
These and other aspects of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.